


Number One Royalty - Saiibo Ship

by vampseye6



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Not Canon Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Saihara Shuichi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampseye6/pseuds/vampseye6
Summary: -- Shuichi Saihara is a traveling knight from another kingdom up north. He was sent on a mission to negotiate with the opposite kingdom that lived down south. He stumbles upon the kingdom, it's decorations lured him inside royal grounds. The current prince, K1-B0, is furious and looks for a consequence. He quickly spins a web of thoughts inside his mind, and challenges Shuichi Saihara/Saihara Shuichi to do the impossible. Try to make the prince fall in love or else he will be sentenced to life in the chambers. How will he do it, especially as a clueless knight? --
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Number One Royalty - Saiibo Ship

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i have a typing quirk but will not be uzing it in this ztory becauze i know itz hard to read. dizclaimer : englizh is not my first language! my language iz ezpanol/zpanish! i am sorryz for broken englizh if any in ztory! and yez! keebo/k1-b0 uzez he/they pronounz in thiz ztory! and i do not really zhip zaiibo but i zpun a wheel and got thiz.. haha
> 
> (translation : hi! i have a typing quirk but will not be using it in this story, because i know it's hard to read! disclaimer : english is not my first language. my language is espanol/spanish! i am sorry for broken english if any in story! and yes! keebo/k1-b0 uses he/they pronouns in this story! and i do not really ship saiibo but i spun a wheel and got this.. haha!
> 
> * i do not know how to uze honorficz like "san" zo there wont be any*

3rd Person ;   
The moon illuminated on Shuichi's helmet. He panted as he slowly stepped down to the base of the hill. The moon lit the path for him, the gravel clicking under his boots as he stepped closer and closer to a huge wall. The wall that sat still in the wind, it was laced with grey, white banners. In bold print, read "The Robotic Kingdom. '' Shuichi's face became puzzled. Still, he stepped in front of the huge wood-textured door. It was latched to both walls, and like all kingdoms, locked at midnight. Shuichi let out a heaving sigh, and looked at his watch. The watch was scratched by the pounds of metal he had. The time, '' 20:35. " (8:35). Before closing hours! Shuichi's face glowed big with a huge smile as this proved that he had amazing luck.  
Shuichi rubbed his hands together, creating friction. He only did this because it was in the movies he had seen. He pushed on the door, and stepped back when it didn't open. He sighed, and tried again, but using his whole body weight. The door budged a bit, and it fed to Shuichi's confidence. The doors of doom were opened, and Shuichi stepped inside. He doesn't know what he was getting himself in to. 

First Person POV Transition : Shuichi's POV  
The wind hit my face, and my hair whipped against my face. The buildings were so decorated. It was nice, and beautiful. I felt safe, but not until I noticed. The atmosphere was dull, faces turned towards me. The citizens, I was horrified. Their faces were like scarps of metal. Disorented, it seemed like they felt dead. It was unbearable to stand still, so I ran to he lightest building I saw.

Before I was able to set foot into the building, I was tackled to the ground. My helmet reacted and shielded my eyes, it was dark. I tried to lift myself up, but someone was restraining me. I struggled, and my head was slammed to the carpet. I yelped in pain, and the person restraining me yelled,   
" Who are you! Reveal your identity and why you've come, or we'll escort you to the pits of hell! " The raspy voice roared. I was frozen, and any mistake could kill me. " i-I'm Saihara Shuichi..! I come from the kingdom Valvetrez! I was sent here to negotiate terms with the supposed king..! " I managed to get out. I was shaking. I heard the guard tighten his grip and my wrists, and I felt his horrible gaze sitting on my back. 

I heard a voice cough, like to clear their throat. The guard made a weird noise, and felt his grip against my limbs get loose. I felt relived, my wrists were aching. A voice bellowed, " What're you doing, inside my kingdom. Disobeying my orders?! I stated clearly what not to do, but I suppose for your pea-sized brain, I'll repeat it! " The voice stopped and then later continued, "No, attacking civilians! Don't tackle them! You need to listen to me. Not my deadbeat father! He's going to be dead so don't even bother trying to help him live or I'll crush you!" The voice yelled, I felt the guard get off of me. His voice, was amazing. Their voice sounded musical, as if it was designed to be a drug and controlling.

" Yes, your majesty.." The guard responded, and extended a hand towards me. I lifted my head, and the guard was in front of me. I took his hand, and brushed the dust off of myself. You'd think that castles would be spotless clean, right? " I deeply apologize sir. " The guard bowed and I froze. " o-Oh, yeah! It's okay..! " I awkwardly laughed, and patted myself down again. The guard got out of the bowing position, and walked away to his station. I think it's best for me to head back. Hopefully the king doesn't think I'm a disappointment..! Oh that's terrible! I might as well rather take the pits of bloody hell! 

" Ahem. " A voice talked behind me, I tensed and turned around. " Oh, yes! Hello! " I smiled and tried to relax my body. " No need to be all tense, your smile is such a weak disguise. " The male cocked a smile, and cocked his neck. I looked down, " I'm sorry! I know this is quite rude, and I apologize for disruption. But- What's your name? I will introduce myself as well. I am Saihara Shuichi, and I'm the knight who was sent to negotiate with the king, queen or prince, princess! I am from the kingdom Valvetrez. " I had some pauses in my sentences, and I am well over embarrassed. 

" Well, Shuichi. It is very rude to trespass on royal grounds without permission. So there are consequences. I will hear your plans from the neighboring kingdom, but on one condition. " The male grabbed my chin, and I remained frozen, my mind swirled with confusion. " I will give you a month, and you will say here. You need to make me fall in love with you in the span of one month, if you succeed, you may return to your kingdom. Fail, and I'll sentence you to be a maid for my castle. Got it? " He smiled, and tightened his grip against my chin. I felt hot, and sorta scared. I took a deep breath and said, " I'm sorry? But I am male, and you are male. I do not think that anybody would be happy with that. " His cocky expression changed. 

" Nobody cares who I want to marry, nor who I am interested in. This whole kingdom is full of robots who have shit for brains! They're only there for decoration, and to feed my father's superiority complex. You're staying here with me, even if you hate it! " The male yelled, and then gave me an aggressive peck on the cheek. My face flushed, and I nodded slowly. " Y-Yes sir. " He sneered, " You're the obedient kind, aren't you? It's Mx. or Sir. The name is K1-B0 or just call me Keebo. I would believe I am older, so I am superior than you. Understand? " 

" Yes, sir Keebo. " Keebo smiled, " Great. Now, give me a kiss. Or it'll end this whole mission of yours and you will not return to your kingdom without being hurt. " I complied, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I don't even know how to act at this point. It's either agree, or death. I hung my head low, I felt unbearably hot. " yes Sir Keebo, I must go now... To the yard..." I stepped away slowly, and I heard his yelling voice get distant. I knew I wasn't too far, so I wondered why it was so hard to hear him. My vision was spotty, and there will dark circles around my vision. I couldn't tell what was left or right. Was I going the right way? Am I able to go back? Will I go back? Will I make it? Is it all a dream? 

I was in a room. My vision was cleared, and the walls were painted a beige. There was no furniture, and I was laying on a bed. On;ly a bed remained in the room. I blinked, and blinked again. Constant blinking, and in a slight moment everything blurred and I was standing in the grass. The front view of it, showed the horizon and a huge wall. The wall was covered with blood splatter, and banners hanging on it. The words were explicit, and I hated the sight of blood so I looked down. I was looking down, a blood stain at my foot. I jumped backwards, and I stepped on something. I quickly turned around.

(Graphic Murder Scene/ Graphic Description of Character Death in next paragraph. Please do not read forward unless you're okay with it. )

The head of my head commander, stood there. Just his head, and there was a trail of blood everywhere. His hazel-grey eyes were rolled back, his mouth gaping open. His tongue was stained with brown-reddish blood. His lips looked blue, so he was most likely cold when he was decapitated. It was disturbing. As much as it pained me, I looked to the other trail of blood. There laid his body, still in uniform. His limbs looked attatched, but I could see the slit lines. His limbs were chopped off, and placed carefully. His guts were scattered and laying on top of his chest. I slowly kneeled down, if I was aware of my surrondings I would be crying my eyes out. But I didn't feel like face feel wet. I touched the badge that was pinned to his uniform. I unpinned it carefully, and held it in my hands. He was special, and encouraging. His friendship, strong bond with me was forever gone. I finally felt my face getting wet, and the tears slid down my cheeks and hit the badge. It polished the badge, and it shined. His body laid still, and the grass was stained. I stood up, and shoved the badge into my pocket. I rubbed my eyes, and let my head rest in my head.

And then the image of his dead corpse was gone, and I was in a bed. A room, with red colored walls. Furniture was there. The hand I held with the badge, wasn't cold like it was in that image. I had my eyes half-open, and it was warm. My forehead was cold, and I tried to reach up for it but something was restraining my arm from doing anything. I opened my eyes completely, and there was a white haired male, sitting in a chair, holding my hand. I sat up slowly, and studied his defining features of his face. I quickly got my hand out of his grip, and slid out of bed. I tugged on his arm to see if he reacted and if he was actually asleep. I waited, and no reaction. I slowly edged my arm under his body and onto the chair, and carefully picked him up from the chair and into the bed. I threw the covers carefully onto him, and turned off the lights. I knew who it was, Sir Keebo. Hopefully he doesn't mind that I wait for him to wake up. 

K1-B0's POV : Switching the POV

I felt warm, and felt something weighing on my arm. I looked over, blue hair was sprawled over the side of where my leg was under the covers. I saw a pale hand on top of minds, clenching it lightly. I could hear his breath slowly, and I assumed he was sleeping. Last thing I remembered, is that it was the opposite position. I was on the chair, he was in the bed..? I was confused and sat up, and that must've jolted him awake because he jumped up and quickly removed his hand from mine. 

" Woah. Calm down! I just sat up.. " I looked into his blue eyes, and he had a scared expression on his face. He yawned and shut his eyes, and it changed to a neutral expression. " Why am I on the bed?! You know it took a lot of research to care for an unconscious person! " His head looked down and in a sorry tone of voice, he said, " yes, I am sorry you had to do that for me. I sincerely apologize. " 

" You sure are apologetic. This is like the 15th apology today! " I stuck my tongue out at him and snickered. " Well, you can reward me with a kiss. " He looked up slowly, and leaned forward. He kissed me on the lips, when all I expected was a peck on the cheek. And honestly, I felt very hot. I felt my face flush and blush with the colour red. His lips were warm, and his hand tenderly held my face. If watching from a distance, it would be weird. But it felt nice, and It would've looked weird if I had my eyes open. So I shut my eyes, and allowed him to do the work. 

His face moved away, and I opened my eyes. He had a slight smile. " Despite being cocky, you sure did get sucked up very easily. " My face flushed, and I watched him walk out of the room. I would have to get up and show him around, I knew he doesn't have any sense of direction. I sulked under the cover, and kept imagining the kiss all over again. I wish my mind would stop! 

|| End of Chapter One. ||


End file.
